The subject matter herein relates generally to wearable connectors for electronic textiles.
Electronic textiles are known and used as wearable technology, such as intelligent clothing or smart clothing, which allows for the incorporation of built-in technological elements in textiles and/or clothes. Electronic textiles may be used in many different applications, including sports training data acquisition, for health monitoring of persons or patients, for first responder (e.g. fire and police) or soldier worn electronics systems, and the like. Electronic textiles are typically fabrics that enable monitoring, computing, digital components and electronics to be embedded in or worn on the textiles. Electronic textiles typically have conductors and electronic devices embedded in or provided on the garments. Some electronic textiles have electronic functions incorporated directly on the textile fibers.
Known electronic textiles are not without disadvantages. For example, attaching or terminating electronic components to the embedded conductors is difficult to accomplish. For example, because the textile material is movable and stretchable, the conductors move and stretch with the material. Reliable electrical connection to such conductors is difficult, particularly with rigid metal contacts. Additionally, because the electronic textiles are wearable, the electronic textiles, from time to time, are cleaned, such as by traditional washing and drying processes. Such washing and drying subject the electrical interconnect between the electronic component and the conductor of the electronic textile to harsh environments, such as water and heat as well as stresses and strains from the spinning action. The electrical connection is degraded over time.